1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus has the following structure and processes.
Specifically, the surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor is charged by a charging unit to a desired polarity and potential, and charge is selectively removed from the surface of the electrophotographic photoreceptor after charging by subjecting it to exposure to form an electrostatic latent image. The latent image is then developed into a toner image by attaching a toner to the electrostatic latent image by a developing unit, and the toner image is transferred to a transfer medium by a transfer unit to be discharged as a material on which an image is formed.